ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Scout Sunset/Abominable review / cinema experience (spoilers)
This review includes spoilers. I've recently watched the movie Abominable. Honestly it's quite a relief to watch something at the cinema at last (heck the last time we went to watch something in the cinema was when we wanted to watch Detective Pikachu), since during the summer, there just seems to be a lack of family movies to watch (this was after I watched Toy Story 4 twice). I wanted to watch Dora and the Lost City of Gold, but when I told mom about it she thought I was joking (my brother, in the other hand, was completely against watching Dora). Not only am I going to share my thoughts on the movie, but I'm also gonna write the experience I had when I watched in the theatre first. The experience I had while watching the film in the cinema Yes, I know this is a DreamWorks movie and there is bound to be a cinema room full of children, but...ugh. There was disruptions from the front, behind and the left (no one was in the right from where I was sitting). Starting off from the behind was a couple of teenagers. They'd constantly go on about this character in the movie called Nai Nai. Then at the left was my mom and my little brother, age six. My mom was ok, but my brother was such a chatterbox. During the beginning of the film, he'd always go on and question everything, and uh.......you know what let's just say that he'd always make commentary during the whole movie! Once when I told him to be quiet, he threatened me by saying that he was going to slap me. Wow, so much for asking to be quiet. Finally, at the front was a father and his son. Nothing much, the father had his phone on while the son tried to make him look at a piece of paper. Again, I know there has to be lots of children in the theatre since this is a DreamWorks movie but boy, oh boy, was that cinema experience so infuriating. One teenager from behind had the audacity to run to the screen and do...god-knows-what. Before we go on to the movie review I wanted to clear something out. Entering a cinema room gives me the creeps. That's right, I always get the creeps when I enter a cinema room, especially when the trailers are done and the movie is about to start. Sometimes I just get worried that the movie that they're gonna show is not the one I booked to see. For instance, a Showcase theatre showing Saw 3D instead of Megamind 9 years ago. Recently I learnt that cinema projectors are in autopilot so it is extremely unlikely that the wrong movie is going to play. I'll try my best to be not be such a wimp when I enter the cinema. Finally, it's time for the movie review. The review (and about time too!) It's going to be rather short. Abominable was a great movie. The voice acting was nice, the visuals are stunning, and there were some moments that made me chuckle. There was some twists in the movie as well; Dr. Zara was a twist villain while Burnish was a twist protaganist. There was one moment that confused me. In the scene where the crate full of cola cans crashed, Jin said that he had only one bar of battery left on his phone, however the phone stayed alive for the entire night, even when its flashlight was switched on for a long period of time. Before I end the review I have two things to say. The first is that I had a feeling that Everest (the yeti) was actually Yi's father. He wasn't. Finally, I am quite concerned about DreamWorks Animation's future, since the majority of the films in their upcoming lineup are sequels. Chances are, they're most likely to surpass Abominable's box office numbers. Regardless, Abominable is a great movie, and I really reccomend it. Category:Blog posts